rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
LaySG1 s01e05 addendum01
=Technical Report Summary= Analysis of Alien Devices recovered by SG-21 on P99-667 Prepared for Maj. General George Hammond on 08/20/2005 CC: SG-21 Sir; With the help of our resident linguistic and technical experts on the Ancients and the Nox, we have made several important discoveries as to the technical function of these devices over the last three days. However, we still know very little about the purpose of these devices, or indeed who it was that constructed them. Here is what we have learned so far. First of all, the devices work together like two parts of single device connected by a very weak subspace link; neither will operate without the other powered on. The Alpha device, the smaller of the two units found inside the DHD, exploits the Correlative Update system embedded in the stargate network to use the gates themselves as a sort of remote receiver for data transmissions. With this information, we re-examined the Goa'uld computers recently unearthed at the Ajanta cave site and discovered a small device of similar construction to the Alpha device embedded in both computers. When SG-21 powered up the computer, a download was automatically triggered which was relayed by Earth's stargate back to P99-667. We assume the same was true on P7G-559. The downloaded data is received and re-transmitted over the subspace link to the the Beta device, the one discovered in the Naquadah mine, which receives and stores it internally. Next as what has been decided is a "defensive measure" (I disagree), the Beta device emits a field that causes "discomfort" in Goa'uld symbiotes at a distance of about a meter. At closer ranges it causes intense pain, loss of consciousness, and apparently at extremely short range can even cause the death of a larval symbiote as evidenced by the deceased Jaffa found next to the device. The NID is apparently interested in weaponizing this device but I don't believe that will be possible. I wish them luck and maybe if they manage not to break it, some real scientists can take a look at it again. As to the question of who made the devices, the script visible on the outside of the device is indeed written in the Nox language. It appears to be a warning not to tamper with the device to avoid an unspecified danger regarding the stargate. Dr. Jackson, the foremost expert on the Nox, believes it to be a warning intended for other Nox as it only appears in the Nox language and the Nox have not been known to allow harm to come to anyone, even the Goa'uld. Dr. Jackson has further speculated that the field may be an unintended side effect or that its effect on Goa'uld larva was unknown to the Nox when they built it. This supports my own theory that device is damaged and that the field is the exposed core of the device's power cell. From a technical perspective the Alpha device matches known Ancient construction techniques and components. It perfectly mimics a DHD control crystal while also interfacing with the Beta device which implies that someone with advanced knowledge of Ancient crystal technology built it. On the other hand, the Beta device is of unknown design and construction. In spite of having no examples of Nox technology with which to compare it, we are assuming that the device was built by the Nox. We are still analyzing both devices before they are sent to Area-51 but I'm not sure we will be able to discover any additional information in the remaining time. Dr. J. Felger, Phd.